Back again, not under Hawkmoth's control
by Evillustrator
Summary: After the Puppeteer incedint, Nathaniel's been feeling - and acting - off. No one knows why. Until he gets free.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a really weird idea, but I'm gonna see if I can make it work.**

 _How could I have been defeated again?!_ Evillustrator thought as he was paused in mid-air, watching Ladybug casually walk towards that stupid, arrogant five-year-old person he had to obey. _That_ was how. He had been controlled by a child.

 _I will return, Ladybug. Even if I have to rip Nathaniel apart to do it!_ He thought angrily as she caught the butterfly in her yoyo, released it, threw up her power strip and yelled, "Miraculous Ladybug!" And then Evillustrator just... Disappeared. Not completely, but he was gone, for now. Dormant, but he'll awake when the time comes.

 _A few weeks later_

Marinette heard a soft _thump_ from behind her. She turned around to see Nathaniel, and he had slammed his sketchbook closed, and his hand was still on it, and his eyes were closed. He let out a deep breath, and opened his eyes. Marinette hastily turned around again, and looked at the teacher writing on the board. It read: _Ladybug and Chat Noir: Villains._ Marinette wondered what that meant.

"You will be doing a pair project on the villains that Ladybug and Chat Noir have had to face. I will only allow you to do villains from this class, okay?" Mrs Bustier said. "And _I_ will be choosing the pairs, so. Sabrina and Max, Alya and Kim, Nino and Rose, Adrien and Juleka, Chloe and Ivan, Mylene and Alix, Marinette and Nathaniel. Now, you will sit next to your partner for the next week, as it is a school and a home project. So, Chloe and Max, swap places. Kim go to Marinette's spot. Marinette go next to Nathaniel, Adrien and Rose swap, Ivan move next to Chloe, and that's it. Now, you will be doing _you_ in the villains, and Marinette and Adrien, since you haven't been akumatised, you and your partners will have to do more. Is that fine?"

"Yes, Miss Bustier." They replied.

"Now, I will hand out a staple, and this contains information about each villain." She said. She handed Max and Sabrina, Vanisher and The Gamer. She gave Nino and Rose, Princess Fragrance and The Bubbler. And so on. When she gave Nathaniel his, he jumped slightly, like someone had zapped him.

"Are you ok?" Marinette asked softly. He nodded slightly, but he was still slightly pale. It had the black circle with the three primary colours in it, and a black mask. She opened it, and it read: Contents. Appearance... 1, Description... 2, Abilities... 3, When... 4. Then someone had added in a black texta, Goal... 5, Rubric... 6, Marks... 7. What did _when_ mean?

"And you may start. I will need a full description of whatever is in your booklets, plus what was akumatised, and for Adrien and Marinette's groups, a labeled diagram of that akuma. There is a section on what you will be marked on! Read it!" Marinette turned to the _When_ page. She and Nathan read it, and it said:

 _The Evillustrator was the 10th akuma, and he was akumatised on the 26th of September. He was akumatised for the whole day, and some people saw him flying away from Marinette Dupain-Cheng's window. That night, he was stopped._

 _But a few weeks later, on the 14th of October, Puppeteer was akumatised, and she could transform any person back to their akuma form, if she had the dolls. Evillustrator happened to be one such doll, and he was akumatised from inside the Louvre. Later that evening, inside the Kidz TV building, Puppeteer was stopped, so every other akuma, Lady Wifi, Rogercop, Evillustrator and Chat Noir, was stopped._

Nathaniel whinced. Why did they have to do their own akuma? _No offense,_ Nathaniel thought, _but that's a stupid idea._ He gripped the edge of his table tightly, and then turned to the _Goal_ page. It read:

 _You have been asked to do an information text about your akuma forms. Here's what I expect:_

 _1\. A detailed description in your own words! _

_2\. A detailed description of their abilities, in your own words!_

 _3\. For you, a labeled diagram._

 _4\. Bibliography._

 _5\. When they appeared._

 _6\. How you felt doing this._

 _Good luck!_

Marinette peered at Nathan again. His knuckles were white as he gripped the table.

"Are you sure?" She asked him. He looked up, startled, and tilted his head.

"About what?" He asked quietly.

"Being okay." Marinette replied. He nodded, and turned back to the page. She asked Mrs Bustier if they could have some lined paper to write down information. She gave them a piece, and Marinette started to put down information. Meanwhile, Nathaniel started to put little notes for the diagram. Some were tiny details, such as _tablet on right arm._ They hadn't read it yet, so Marinette was pondering how he knew until she mentally imaged Alya faceplaming. _He was the akuma, so he should know, and Nath is left-handed._ She thought. Nathaniel's teal eyes looked up at her, and he blushed ever so slightly. _Was it possible to have teal eyes?_ Marinette wondered. _Why am I thinking about his eyes? Wait, I can see both of his eyes. Aren't I normally only able to see his right eye?_

"Is everything okay, Mari?" He asked quietly.

"Um, yeah, just thinking about having to babysit tonight." She replied. She was only half lying, she did have to babysit.

"Oh, ok." He replied, he turned a page in his sketchbook and started to absentmindedly draw. She watched him draw a large circle just under halfway down the page, and he drew three smaller circles inside. He was reading the booklet, so he didn't even see what he was drawing. Next he drew a butterfly-shape. Sort of. It looked more like a mask, and the person's eyes were closed. That's when he noticed his drawing, and slammed his book shut again, scaring Marinette.

"Sorry." He apologised. "Don't want to startle you. Just, it's... never mind."

"It's okay. Do you remember?" She asked. He looked puzzled, then realised what she meant. He shook his head, and Marinette was confused. How come he was drawing it, if he didn't remember?

"I heard you close your book earlier, before Mrs Bustier decided to move us. Why?" She asked.

"Oh, just, I've been drawing this thing that's been giving me nightmares ever since the puppeteer incident. A black circle, with three smaller circles inside, and they were the primary colours, and a black butterfly mask, the wearer having their eyes closed. They also had a silver pen, but I never have enough room." He explained. "And I haven't been able to draw anything else. It's weird."

 _He's a lot more social than normal, like the Evillustrator. Wonder why?_ Marinette thought.

"Um, Nath, can I show you something? And don't freak out if you say yes." She said. He nodded slowly. Mari took a deep breath, then closed the booklet, and showed him the front cover. A circle with three smaller circles, and a black butterfly mask. Nathaniel jolted, like someone had poked him while he was asleep. He opened his sketchbook to around three quarters through, and pushed it silently towards her. She looked at it, and it was a rough sketch, but you could tell that that was it.

"That was the night Ladybug defeated Puppeteer." He explained, looking at Mrs Bustier behind her desk. "I couldn't remember much, as it was faint." He turned the page. "Then it began to get clearer and clearer, and now it's burned into my brain." And flipping through, Marinette could see that. "Now my hands draw it automatically." And remembering earlier, she knew that he was right.

 _Must be frightening, having your villain's trademark symbols stuck in your head, and you don't even know why._ Marinette worried.

"Just, let's get this done. I don't really want to have to spend more time on it than we have to." He said, rather quickly. "Wait, I mean, it's nice, having you here, I mean, just, it's an assignment, right, so, we probably shouldn't get distracted." He stuttered.

"No, of course not, Nath, you're right." Marinette said.

 _Later that afternoon_

When she got home, she thought about how strange Nathaniel had been acting. Not drawing anything other than his villain's symbols, slamming his sketchbook closed when he realised what he was drawing, being more direct and social, and Marinette had seen that his hair had been more out of his face today.

 _He's acting a lot more like his alter ego, the Evillustrator. Why?_ Marinette thought as she face timed Alya.

"What's up, girl?" Alya asked.

"Nothing, just, have you noticed Nathaniel? How he's been acting?" Marinette replied. Alya shook her head, puzzled.

"No, why? What's been happening?" She asked.

"He's been drawing the same thing over and over again, and he's been a lot more social than normal. Have you realised?" She replied.

"No, but it helps that your his partner, so you'll be sitting next to each other all of this week!" Alya said. "Be quiet!" She yelled at her sisters in the background. "Sorry. Had to babysit."

"That's ok, I have to in an hour." Marinette smiled. She wasn't alone. "Just, his hair hasn't been in his face as well. I could see both of his eyes."

"That's new. I'll see if I can spot anything different tomorrow. Like if he starts wearing something different. What does he normally wear?" She asked, and got a notepad and pencil. Marinette rolled her eyes before answering.

"A red Magma shirt, with a grey jacket with the sleeves rolled up, purple jeans with the bottoms rolled up, black shoes with white where his toes would be."

"Girl, how do you know all this?" Alya asked, laughing. "I can barely remember anyone's last names, let alone what they wear everyday."

"Well, it helps that I've been to this school a lot longer. I mean, me and Nath have been in the same class since kindergarten." Marinette replied. "Chloe only started to bother me in year three."

"Wow. Wonder how long he's had a crush on you." She replied, smirking.

"Alya!" Marinette hissed. Alya just laughed.

Nathaniel felt uncomfortable. Not physically speaking, either. Like something was crawling all over his rib cage and was trying to mess with his brain. He tried not to show it during school, but it was hard. He's had to close his sketchbook _fifteen times._ He noticed, however, that the one he'd draw a second ago was tiny. Like it was begging him to add a body.

He sighed, and started to work. He got the basic outline, and when he got started on the hair, his hands seemed to stop obeying him. They added a hat, and made the hair look like the ends of paintbrushes. When he started colouring, what he did seemed strikingly familiar. Orangey red hair, that faded to purple at the ends, a black striped white skin tight suit that gloves their hands, a square on his right arm that he had no idea what to do with, the tops of his legs were a deep purple, almost black, that faded to red at the bottom. He decided to colour the square a dark navy colour. And why not make him grip a pencil in the other hand? His stomach lurched as his hands write on the drawing.

 _I am coming whether you like it or not, Nathaniel. And I am here to stay._

 **I don't know how this is gonna turn out, so leave a review! If you like it, then tell me! Ples no harshness though. Although this isn't my first, this is purely a tester.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review! I can't have you guys hating it without telling me!**

The next day was eventful.

"Hey, Marinette, do you notice anything different in what Nath's wearing? I know that there is something different, but I can't place it." Alya said.

"Yeah, he's wearing red shoes." Marinette said. Alya looked down, and saw the she was right.

"And his hair, it's, is it clumping slightly together and the ends? Or is that just me?" Alya said. Marinette peered at him, him thankfully not noticing, and Mari saw that Alya was correct.

"Yeah, it is, reminds me of when he was akumatised." Marinette said. Mrs Bustier walked in.

"Everyone to their seats!" She called. Alya shot a look at Marinette that clearly said: get me some detail or I will skin you. Marinette smiled, and sat down next to the artist. Mrs Bustier started roll call.

"Adrien!"

"Here!"

"Alix!"

"Here!"

"Alya!"

"Present!"

"Chloe!"

"Here!"

And so on.

"Marinette!"

"Good Morning!"

"Max!"

"Present!"

"Mylene!"

"Here!"

"Nathaniel!"

He barely looked up as he said "Here!" His hands were twitching and he grabbed his sketchbook out of his bag. He opened it up to the page that he had drawn last night and pushed it over to Marinette. She looked down to see a drawing of the Evillustrator, along with the words: I am coming whether you like it or not, Nathaniel. I am here to stay. Marinette shuddered, then looked closer at the whole picture. She noticed something strange: It wasn't Nathaniel's handwriting. She'd seen his writing when he was taking notes.

"Hey Nath," Marinette said, startling him again. "Sorry."

"It's okay. Yeah?" He replied.

"Can I see your notes?"

"Uh... Sure." He grabbed them and showed her. She compared the two and make a tiny noise signifying that she was right. "What is it?"

"Um... Nathan, what were you feeling when you did this?" She asked.

"I felt like someone was crawling against the inside of my ribcage and someone was waving pixie dust in my brain. Why?" He replied.

"See this writing? This is you writing yesterday." She looked at him study his own writing. "And this is what you did last night." And she showed him that, and he jumped ever so slightly. _Why is he so jumpy?_ Marinette thought, but continued. "They're different." She said.

"This wasn't you writing it."

* * *

That lunch, Alya ran up to Marinette, who was talking to a silent (and very pale) Nathaniel Kurtzberg.

"Hey Alya." Marinette said. Nathaniel nodded at her.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Alya asked, dragging her away. Marinette shot an apologetic look at Nathaniel, and he just nodded again.

"What. Just. Happened?" Alya hissed.

"Nathaniel found something out that shocked him." She answered simply.

"What, Mari? I need details!"

"Promised not to say."

"Hmmpf!" Alya huffed. They walked back to Nathaniel.

"Sorry about that." Marinette said, sitting next to him again. He made a noise meaning he didn't mind.

"Um, no offense, but why aren't you talking?" Alya asked Nathaniel. He shook his head, then scribbled something down and passed it to her.

' _Feel like my voice will betray me if I do.'_ It read.

"What does that even mean?" Alya asked, showing it to Marinette, who whispered something to him. He wrote something else down, and passed it to Mari.

"Something happened in class. Don't want to talk about it. Is that okay?" She read it aloud. "Of course it is. So, Alya, how's your presentation going?"

"Meh. I mean, Kim isn't known for his excellence in school." She replied, at which they both laughed. Nathaniel handed another piece of paper.

' _Is it really that bad? I mean, I for one feel bad for Ivan.'_ Alya laughed.

"I know, Ivan must be _suffering. "_ Marinette said.

"You what's weird?" Alya said randomly. They shrugged. "I thought of a song that sums up Chloe. It's called 'Angel of Darkness.' Like, to her father she's an angel, but to everyone else she's a devil. An angel of darkness is actually the devil."

"Huh." Marinette said.

"Max and Sabrina are working well." She continued their earlier conversation.

"And Alix and Mylene." Marinette said. Awkward silence followed.

"Okay, what happened in class?!" Alya exploded. Nathaniel sighed. He handed another piece of paper to Mari.

' _Is it okay to speak?'_ She looked him in the eyes.

"Yeah, you're good." She said.

"What is happening?!" Alya asked. Nath took a deep breath, still looking Marinette in the eyes.

"Well..."

(Flashback)

" _This wasn't you writing it."_

 _He had paled instantly, his teal eyes sticking out more than ever. He studied his writing, the way he didn't finish his a's or the way his brackets look like C's. He then studied the other writing, the fancy N on his name, the curly y._

 _"You're right." He murmured. He looked up, but his eyes weren't his usual bright colour. It looked like the pupils had streaked outwards._

 _"Um..? Nath? Are you okay?" Marinette asked quietly._

 _"Nathaniel's being erased." He snarled._

 _"No. He's not. He's in there." Marinette replied sternly. "Nathaniel, fight him. Remember the Super Nathan comics? Be the hero. I know you can."_

 _"Stop!" The Evillustrator snarled. "He's going." Nathaniel replied. His eyes went back to normal, and his kind voice returned. "Woah, what just happened?"_

 _"Uh, nothing! Just your alter-ego the Evillustrator took over your body and yeah..." Marinette replied hurriedly._

 _"What?!" He asked. He swayed a bit, and put out a hand to steady himself._

 _"Are you alright?" Marinette asked. He nodded._

 _"Did I hurt anyone?" He asked weakly. Marinette shook her head. He whinced as his head throbbed with pain._

 _"Let's get you checked up on anyway." She said. She put up her hand._

 _"Yes, Marinette?" Mrs Bustier asked._

 _"Could me and Nathaniel go to the Nurses' office? He's got a headache and is disoriented." Marinette explained._

 _"Of course, Marinette. You'll help him, I suppose?" She said as Mari nodded. They walked down the stairs in the classroom and Marinette felt people watching them. Also, Mrs Bustier said, "right everyone! Back to work!"_

 _(End of Flashback)_

"So _that's_ why you walked out!" Alya exclaimed. "Are you okay Nath?"

"Yeah." He said. "Still have a headache, though. And I get dizzy occasionally."

"Okay. So that must be why you look Marinette on the eyes every time you speak. To see if Evill- _he_ is controlling your body." She fixed under Marinette's glare. He nodded again.

"I almost collapsed on the way to the Nurses' office." He admitted. "Three times."

"I just wanna know why the Evillustrator is active. I mean, a purple butterfly didn't fly on you, did it?" Marinette asked.

"Nope. I make sure. But also, if the Evillustrator is stirring, that would explain why I've been drawing his trademark symbols." He added.

"Oh yeah!" Marinette exclaimed. When they looked confused, she explained. "You started drawing them the night Puppeteer was defeated, right?" He nodded. "I remember that Evillustrator was one of the - _my_ \- dolls that were controlled. Maybe the Evillustrator's tired of not being able to do anything?"

 _Yes,_ the Evillustrator purred in Nathaniel's head.

"He says yes." He blurted out.

"Who?" Alya asked.

"Him. No idea how, but he said it." Nathaniel shrugged.

"You can't just _shrug_ something like _that_ off!"Alya exclaimed.

"I can certainly try." He replied.

"Ugh..." Alya groaned. "You're _impossible!"_

"I am most certainly not." Nathaniel replied curtly. "I'm here, aren't I?"

"Oh, my, gosh I _hate_ you right n-"

"Is that the bell?" Marinette interrupted. Sure as day, the school bell was ringing in the distance, signalling the end of lunch break. They walked to class, talking excitedly. When they walked in, Nathaniel and Marinette split off from Alya and sat down at the back.

"I've decided to add something to each of your presentations!" Mrs Bustier announced. "Next Monday, when you present, you will have to dress up as your villains!"

"Dibs making our costumes!" Marinette hissed to Nathaniel.

"Fine by me. I'll make the tablet and pencil." He replied.

"Juleka and Marinette's groups, see me at the end of school." Mrs Bustier added. "Continue."

That seesion, every group got a staggering amount done.

Ivan and Chloe (after Ivan forced Chloe to help. (He got in trouble)) got the description and ability pages done on both of their villains.

Alix and Mylene got everything but the designs for their costumes done.

Max and Sabrina just needed to make the costumes.

Adrien and Juleka got everything related to clothing done.

Nino and Rose only had the Appearences page to go.

Alya and Kim had the costumes and description to go.

Marinette and Nathaniel had to make the costumes.

Marinette glanced at Nathaniel.

She looked at how he fidgeted with his hands when he got called out. The way he brushed his hair more out of his face. The way he blushed when he realised someone was staring at him...

Wait. She quickly flitted her eyes away from his.

How could he ever turn evil? Marinette asked herself. Oh, right. When that idiotic, arrogant Hawkmoth gets to him when he's weak.

"So you four are probably wondering why I called you here." Mrs Bustier began with.

"Yes, Miss." Adrien said polietly.

"And before you worry, it isn't because you are in trouble. In fact, you four work extremely well in your pairs." She continued. They all blushed at the compliment.

"Thank you, Mrs Bustier." Nathaniel murmured.

"It is just because you only have one villain in your groups. So, Adrien, you will have to dress up as a boyish version of Reflekta. Marinette, you will have to dress up as a female version of Evillustrator." Mrs Bustier explained.

"Okay. That makes sense." Juleka said. "I have an idea for you, Adrien."

"Cool! So is that it, Miss?" Adrien asked.

"Yes, now go on." She smiled as they thanked her and left, sharing ideas. "I love my class." She murmured to herself.

...

"Hey, Nath, wanna come to my house at five this afternoon?" Marinette asked him.

"Is that okay by your parents? I mean, my parents won't be home for another week, so I'm good." He replied.

"I'll just check. Wait. If your parents aren't home, want to just come home with me?" She replied.

"Um, if that's okay, sure." He blushed.

"I'll be a sec." She excused herself, grabbing her phone. She pressed a contact before holding it to her ear. "Hi, mum."

Nathaniel, deciding he shouldn't listen in, sat down on the stairs and started to draw. He drew Marinette this time, as Evillustrator.

"Really? You don't have to..." He heard Marinette say, as she was approaching him. "You want to hear him?" A pause. "You're sure?" Another pause. She handed the phone to him with a quick 'here he is' to her maman.

"Nathaniel?" She said.

"Yes, Madam?" He replied.

"Call me Sabine, son. Are you going to come over to our house this afternoon? Is it okay with your parents?"

"Yes, they're away for another week, anyway. Are you sure that you are okay with me coming?"

"Of course! The only visitors Marinette gets is Alya, Manon and Adrien for that Ultimate Mecha tournament. It'll be good for me and Tom to meet more of her classmates."

"Thank you, Sabine." He said, then handed the phone back to Marinette.

"Bye, Maman." She said, then hung up. "Let's go! Have you ever been into my father's bakery?"

"Sorry, no, I haven't. I've been meaning to though..." He apoligised.

"That's ok. Didn't you come at Christmas?" She asked.

"I'm Jewish." He said quickly before turning away.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know!" She exclaimed.

"That's okay." He turned to face her again, and smiled.

When they arrived, Nathaniel was met with the lovely smell of bakery. He brushed his hair over his left eye as he saw Marinette's mum, being as shy as he was.

"Nathaniel! So lovely to meet you!" She said, smiling warmly. He blushed very slightly.

"Hello, Sabine. I love your bakery." He said. He looked at Marinette, who was smiling eagerly.

"Thank you, do you want to meet Marinette's father?" She asked.

"Um... sure I guess?" He hated how it came out more like a question.

"This way." She said, guiding him to where Tom was.

"Oh! That's Marinette's friend! Didn't expect you here so soon!" He exclaimed.

"Marinette basically ran." He laughed a little bit. Sabine and Tom did as well.

"That's new. Normally she's as brain-dead as a zombie at the end of each day." Tom chuckled.

"I can, sadly, relate to that." He murmured.

"Ah, well. I'm Tom, and I hear your name is Nathaniel?" Tom said.

"Yes, but you can call me Nath or Nathan if you want." He replied. He loved Marinette's home already. Her parents were nice, and the place had a warm, friendly aura, unlike his home, which seemed to be stone cold and empty 24/7.

"Come on Nath! Wanna continue our project?" Marinette said.

"Um, sure thing." He replied. He followed Marinette to her room, but he thought he could hear a 'I don't know which I rather more, Adrienette or Na...' from Tom and Sabine.

When she opened her trapdoor and they went into Marinette's room, all he saw was pink. It didn't catch his eye, though. What did, however, was the five dolls on her desk. He looked around, and saw Marinette hurridly putting something in a box.

"Well, it is okay that I kind of drew you as the female Evillustrator...?" He asked slowly.

"Of course!" She exclaimed. "I didn't know when I was going to do it anyway, can I see it?" She asked.

"Sure thing." He said, grabbing it from his bag. "Where they the dolls that..." He swallowed, "Puppeteer controlled?"

"Yes. I've been meaning to make more, but I keep thinking: what if Manon is akumatised again? So I haven't." She explained.

"Right. Here it is." And he handed her the drawing, and picked his doll up, after asking Marinette first, of course. He inspected it, and saw the amount of detail in it.

"How did you get it so accurate?" He asked, peering at her through his hair.

"You don't remember?" She asked, and he shook his head. "You asked me on a date."

"What?" He asked. Memories that weren't his crowded in, and he saw flashes of him, akumatised, of course, and Marinette on a boat. He saw her ask if she could draw something for his birthday, and him agreeing. Then Chat Noir's baton was in front of him, and he was snarling at Marinette.

"Nathaniel?" He came back into focus at the mention of his name.

"Yeah?"

"Your eyes went darker. Not black, more of a turquoise." She explained. "What happened?" She asked more softly.

"He..." His voice cracked, and he coughed and tried again. "He made me remember."

"Holy Shoot..." She murmured. "If it's too much, we can just play Ultimate Mecha Strike Three."

"No, I got this. So. Where do we begin?"

 **2.6 K words. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **I'm stuffed.**

 **Remember to review, and give me tips and suggestions!**

 **Keep Drawing!**


End file.
